Why Valentines shouldn't be followed by Carnival
by c.cristina
Summary: /Complete/ Bored, Aizen and Gin decide to put some festivities in Las Noches. Valentines and Carnival. What will happen to those two who are just dying for the other but can't do much? UlquiGrimm & GrimmUlqui
1. The first plan

**A fic about valentine's day...original xD this is the result of a chemistry class lool**

**This _could _be following my other fic, except this one isn't nearly as serious xD it could be seen as a training ground...I hope it isn't too bad xP**

**I only have the line of the story and the ending planned... 4 chapters probably ;) now, the story...**

* * *

Ok. So it wasn't an easy prey. But he would get it no matter what.

* * *

It was a normal day in Las Noches. Arrancars pissed, fought and killed one another in the happy routine of their hours. So, guess what? Yup, dear Aizen and dear Gin were bored to their bones (not Tousen, of course, there was no justice in boredom) and were trying to find something interesting in that supermind of them.

- Ohh~, Aizen-chan, guess what's coming soon in the human world!

- What, Gin? And I thought I told you not to call me that…

Completely ignoring that last remark, the silver-haired shinigami hurried the answer.

- Valentine's day!!! – his creepy smile growing more and more.

- …are you honestly expecting to celebrate **that**, **here**? – disbelief clearly showed on the brown-haired's face.

- Not only that! – creepy smile turning evil, even big-bad Aizen was getting the chills.

- …what more? – even so, he felt the need to ask. Gin's ideas always had some fun involved, even the most boring ones.

- Carnival!!!! – the "tcha-ran" pose showed the excitement his minion was feeling. _Hmm…Not bad…This could get honestly interesting._ Of course these two party-times involved love, fun, happiness, fun, friendship, fun…All of what was missing in that white hole (though the white was a personal touch). Trademark smile in place, Aizen agreed to the crazy ideas of his partner-in-crime.

- Shall I leave it to you, then? I'll call a meeting.

- I'll be sure 'ta give ya a good show~!

_

* * *

_

After the meeting... 

That was simply an idiotic idea. Fun? Happiness? _Love?_ In here? But Aizen-sama had said so himself, there was no escaping it. He was supposed to a loyal killer-machine, not a masked loverboy. But he was also supposed to ignore all trash, yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about a certain blue-haired idiot.

On that line of thoughts, said idiot was getting a bit too bold in its "chase". That idiocracy impersonator was getting too close to his inner shell… having already broken his outer one… he had to be careful not to let it slip…

…_Yes, I have an inner AND outer shell… Got a problem with that, trash? __**You**__ try to be expressionless all the time without barriers… It is not an easy feat._

Specially with that thing around… That blue, sexy, hot, brawling, tempered wonder kitten… It was as if his body was screaming "I'm bringing sexy back!"… No… That wasn't it, was it? He just took sexyness to a whole new level…

_uups… wrong chain of thoughts…_

But if the kitten wanted a chase, he would have his chase. In fact, Ulquiorra could do anything to the blue wonder, seeing as he was a lot stronger. Therefore, he could invert the chase… It was Aizen-sama himself who said they should have fun, wasn't it? Well, the Cuarta would take up the offer…

Incertainty filled his soul. He knew the Sexta was chasing him, but would that really be a good idea? He could be mistaked… The Sexta had a lot… He had the looks, he had the fans, he had the experience… and Ulquiorra himself had nothing. Skinny depressive-looking, standing on a pile of trash he shouldn't be bothered with, said pile fearing him. Maybe killing his self-proclaimed fans hadn't been such a good idea. But they were hindering him…

Oh, but it wasn't true he had nothing… Gin's voice was still in his ears… _The drawing of the names will be tomorrow…_

He had a plan.

* * *

**So, this is the beginning... Don't hold back and tell me your opinion ^^**

**while you're at it, send some ideas of carnival suits for Grimm and Ulqui...nice ones xD**


	2. The inverted chase

****

Writing takes longer than what I expected lool

thanks for the reviews ^^ My net is crappy right now, i'll only be able to answer tomorrow...

* * *

**The inverted chase**

There were still two days left before Valentines. The today and the tomorrow.

Today was the day they would know who they would be gifting. Tomorrow, was buying time.

The original idea was to gift the one you loved the most. But, after some thought, the two bored ones reached the conclusion that it would be impossible. There were certain individuals who would gift themselves, and that would spoil their fun. And so they reached plan B. A sorting. No one could complain and, being random, it was sure to provide some laughs.

Stomping his way to the meeting, Grimmjow thought about the last one and what to expect today. These "party times" seemed to come quite in handy to his plan. What could be better than a day to celebrate love to brake through the Cuarta's defenses and finally have him? And what could be better than a day to celebrate fun, just after said day to celebrate love, to completely own the other?

Grimmjow growled. He was thinking too much and his head was starting to hurt. It was definitely better when he just had to act. Upon arriving, he cringed. The table had been moved and in the middle of the room was a … tin? With papers inside.

- The fuck is this? – His "comrades" were already there.

- This, Grimmy-chan, is where we're going to draw the names for the party~!

- I get it! And it's Grimmjow, you… - His temper was already flaring with the tension, he didn't need the silver-haired freak to mess with him.

- We're all here now~! Shall we start? Let's go in order. Starky, do the honors, if you please~!

It was clear none of them wanted to do it, but orders were orders. Grimmjow himself had tried to bail out of it, but there was nothing to be done. All his attempts had been proved fruitless. Well, he could come to enjoy it, so to hell with that.

-Grimmjow!

- What? – he snaped. He was just now starting to see future in the word "enjoy"… Searching for the source, he spotted Gin smiling madly at him.

- Oh my~! At least pay attention, Ulqui-chan here just drawed your name!

- And why the fuck should I care? – He couldn't help but look annoyed, even though the idea of the Cuarta gifting himse… him was pretty damn interesting.

Lost in thoughts and boredom, everyone failed to notice the small changes in the the trajectories of the papers. A green spiritual pressure had "guided" some of the papers, putting them to his favor.

Once the drawing was over, the blue-haired Espada went back to his room. Tomorrow he had to go buy some shit to Zommari. Well, anything would do. It's not like he knew him that well…

He still had a lot to do and think… the plans for Valentines, the plans for Ulquiorra, the plans for Carnival, the plans for the Cuarta… But since the count exceeded one, he chose to let things happen. It was a lot easier when he acted on instinct.

The next day, all of the Espada headed out to find the presents. They weren't allowed to order something stupid or mocking. It had to be "fitting" and have a loving dedication of some sort. That gave them a hard time… There were too many cases where the "fitting" would equal the "mockery", so re-thinking wasted the most of their time.

Grimmjow hurried and bought something appropriate he saw in the first shop. This would mean nothing, so why bother? He would think about what to say later. Going back, he was surprised to know that he hadn't been the quickest. Ulquiorra had. _Damn that lil' bastard! I bet he just bought the first thing that appeared. He can get away with it! Shitty favorite! Fuck that, he can go to hell for all I care!_

And there it showed again. The immaculate pride of the Sexta. Not admiting to himself what he knew for sure. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he couldn't stop thinking about the Cuarta, that he needed the pale one… that he loved Ulquiorra. Yet he knew it. It was etched within him. And it hurt like hell. If only he had na excuse… This had been the perfect time, but luck just wasn't on his side…

Suddenly, a smell filled him. Strong and vibrant, it went inside him like it was home. And from there on, it was hell.

* * *

Calming and relaxing. Sweet. Strong

I felt I was being affected by the smell so I searched its source.

And no, it wasn't because I liked it. I had a bad feeling, that's all.

I was getting closer to Szayel's lab now. Was that it? It's not that strange that it was. Well, if that's it I'll ignore it… It's the safest idea.

I tried to find the way back to my room, but my mind was a bit fuzzy and the smell was getting weaker. My body wanted to go back, but I knew I should keep going. Halfway, I found _him _going back to his room. Is my mind going nuts or does Ulquiorra have a bit of that smell on him? Nah, probably withdrawal simptoms. Szayel knows how to make some heavy shit.

He stopped, looking back at me. Whooa, that tingled… Observing me… Was he trying to find something? Somehow, I couldn't talk. All I could do was stare. And it was driving me crazy… Holy shit! I even had to stop myself from purring! WTF??

Whatever it was he searched, I knew he had found it when those too-green eyes brimmed with confidence and victory. Whoa, I could even read him… I had goosebumps all over as he came closer to me, almost as if smirking.

- What are you doing here, Sexta? Do you wish to know what your little present will be?

His voice was low and grave. I was completly frozen.

- Don't be so impatient, trash. Wait and see for yourself… - he said while leaving.

What the hell? What was that all about? Ulquiorra had them… the predator's eyes. I could easily recognise them… But why? And why the fuck I am like this??

Shit, it's too much thinking… I'll leave it for tomorrow.

I found my way back to my room as quick as possible. Slamming the door shut, I threw myself on the bed. The smell had disappeared by now and I could think straight again. Not that it helped. Why did Ulquiorra say that? Was there any chance … any chance at all … that he was looking at me? I mean, **really** looking. He's an impossible dream. I can hope, I can desire, but I can't be sure. Damn cats and their curiosity…

_And with that tought he fell asleep._

* * *

Finally, the first fated day had arrived: Valentine's day!

Apparently, Aizen had the lower Arrancar decorate Las Noches, since there were hearts everywhere. Now, besides white, there was red. And why were all hollows depressed? Because it wasn't _blood_-red, but _love_-red. Little Arrancars had been forced to wear winged costumes and walk around with bows and arrows full of hearts. Yet, they weren't allowed to shoot them, damn it. Some walked around in pairs, handcuffed, so as not to run away.

The morning went smoothly, with everyone wishing "Happy Valentine's day" with murderous looks.

And then, the afternoon. This was the plan: they would exchange presents and dance with their "partners", one dance each. Wearing suits. Even Halibel. In two words, it sucked.

Grimmjow made his way to the room they were supposed to meet in. Walking, because it was simply impossible to stomp in leather shoes. It was plain awkward. Black suit, a light blue shirt and a deep blue tie, his hair wasn't completely messy, even though the usual scowl was still present. He felt ridiculous but since all of them had to do it, he maintained his usual composture to the maximum of his abilities.

Just like the rest, this room was fully decorated. Except this one had an orchestra. Valsa, was what they were supposed to dance. Well, hopefully no one would know how to dance and they would get this over with.

Again, there was Gin. Again, the creepy smile.

- Finally the last one~! It looks great on you! – **it** was probably the suit, but Grimmjow chose to just glare and ignore.

- Welcome, my dear Espada, to this special occasion. – Oh great, the Lord-complex guy was here too. Was he a sadist? – I shall add only one more thing… the one with the better dedication will have a present.

- Yup, a **very** special present~! – Both Aizen and Gin had evil-sweet smiles… Scary people stay scary. – On to the gifting~! Starky-chan~!

Stark was supposed to give something to Halibel. Grimmjow took the chance to ignore the event and look around. As it could have been guessed, it was the green that caught his eyes. The same black suit, with a white shirt and a light green tie, making his eyes shine even more, Ulquiorra looked outstanding. Sexta was forced to look away from the sight. The event, then…

- A simple rose to a beautiful flower. – Stark handed Halibel a red rose, which she accepted with a nod.

_One down. It doesn't look that bad…_ Next was Barragan. He handed a red free-meal ticket to Yammy.

- From big to big.

_He even said it solemnly! Is he for real?? _Yammy accepted the ticket with a wide grin on his face.

The time passed, and **his** turn would come soon. Grimmjow started to shift uncomfortably.

- Twin souls shall be linked together. – Halibel handed Aaroniero a sort of red ribbon. Who knows what she meant by that. Both of the heads were staring at her after receiving their gift. The blue-haired was having a sudden interest in other people… when something came flying at him. Catching it right before it hit his face, he stared wide-eyed to the green-eyed who had thrown it.

- What the hell?! Why did you thr-

- The rose is red, the violet's blue, - Ulquiorra started in a low tone.

- The honey's sweet, and so are you – he stared right into his eyes.

- Thou are my love and I am thine;

- I drew thee to my Valentine:

- The lot was cast and then I drew,

- And Fortune said it shou'd be you.

He couldn't answer. He just stared. Like everyone else. **His** voice had been low, almost seductive. Blue eyes still met with green eyes, none breaking contact. It seemed Sexta had a most adorable deep-red blush all over his face, as he replayed the poem on his mind.

- I don't really think anyone can do better than that, so Ulquiorra is the winner. – Aizen's smirk showed his amusement.

- Yes, Aizen-sama. – Green left blue, as blue noticed the curious stares and snickers everyone was giving him. He quickly glared back and regained his "composure". But luck always escapes from his grasp in the most crucial moments. – Will you not open your gift, Sexta?

How could he disobey the low, demanding voice? He teared the paper and found a box. Opening it, there were heart-shaped chocolates. He turned even redder.

- Eat one, Grimmy! It would be rude not to~. – Annoying voice in place, Gin shoved a chocolate down Grimmjow's mouth.

- Hey! Watch it you bastard! You almost fucking choked me! – The chocolate felt good, melting in his mouth, although it had a strange taste. Diverting his eyes to the Cuarta, he still managed to catch a mischievous look on the other's eyes. _Shit…I'm so screwed…_

The rest of the gifting went smoothly, as no one else had to say any words. They then proceeded to the dancing part.

_It's not so bad… In fact, it's really relaxing…_ A light-headed Grimmjow was "dancing" with Zommari. _Could be worse…The next though… I think I'm fucked…_ When the first dance was over, they exchanged pairs. This was it. The final dance. The dance with **him**. The Cuarta went to the Sexta, walking slowly. Or was everything becoming slower? And the room was a bit overheated, wasn't it? But his superior was totally composed. Not that he wasn't always like that, but…

The music started. Ulquiorra pulled him by his tie and guided Grimmjow through the flow of the music, taking him for a ride. Bodies in resonance, rythmic steps… the blue-eyed's heat was starting to spread further down, as his breathing got more labored.

- So it's taking effect. You'll need a few more. – Whispering softy, Ulquiorra pulled their bodies closer together, making the free space disappear.

_Damn it! So it was his doing!..._ The Sexta removed his tie and unbuttoned part of his shirt. He tried to look around and ignore what was going on.

Halibel was with Aaroniero, Barragan with Yammy, Nnoitra with Szayel, Zommari with Stark and Aizen with Gin. And none of them were effectively dancing. Some were having the "how many times can I step on you" contest… others simply went from side to side… and all of them were watching them furtively…Only they were following the song… only they were dancing… The Cuarta and his perfection with the Sexta and his grace.

Looking back to his dancing partner, he found himself being lead under the other's intense gaze. _So…_

- … Sexy… - He only noticed he had said it out loud when the other's eyes went wide and he looked away. Was it him or did Ulquiorra blush? He didn't have time to think about it, as the other pulled him closer, bringing their bodies together at the same time the other looked into his eyes again. A bolt of energy surged through his body, making him lean on the other.

- Bastard! What… haa… did you do to me?

- You should know, kitty… - smirking now, the Cuarta made them spin, turning everything into a blurr - …does catnip sound familiar?

_Oh Shit No!!_ Horrified, Grimmjow understood everything that was happening to him. But it was too late now.

He had been caught.

* * *

He was already in his hand. Completely flushed, the other was looking at him with defeated, lusted eyes. Of course Ulquiorra was fully aware of the stares the others were giving him. Grabbing the chocolates, he dragged the other out of there, making sure he didn't trip. It was time to spice up the fun.

- What are … haa… you doing?

- Taking you somewhere else.

- Where?

- … Your room.

- Why? ... What's … haa … this isn't like you…

- And you think your state is better? – So the Sexta was too perceptive when he was high? Interesting, but it was the wrong time for him to understand the situation he was in.

- Fuck you! ... haa … that's your fault…!

Ulquiorra shoved Grimmjow to the wall and grabbed a chocolate.

- So it's **my** fault? – he started tracing a path with it, from the other's neck to the lips – Care to elaborate your sentence?

He watched as Grimmjow shuddered from his voice. The other's tongue licked the chocolate, tasting it, brushing his fingers too. He pushed the chocolate into the other's mouth, not removing his fingers. Their eyes still met and he could see the lust taking over. The chocolate melted on his's subordinate's mouth, who was licking and swallowing it. He didn't let the blue-haired finish his fingers as he removed them, warm, wet and covered in chocolate. Never breaking eye contact, he brought the fingers to his mouth, tasting them. The other shuddered and his breathing sped.

The Cuarta joined their bodies, earning a moan from the other, who was completely hard already. He could feel himself hardening too, the lust guiding his actions. He fully unbuttoned Sexta's shirt, running his hand through toned abs. Not able to resist, he kissed the neck that was now fully his property, going lower, leaving a trail to the other's pink nipple.

Grimmjow threw his head back, barely containing his moans. His superior's touches, caressing his skin, the catnip and the aphrodisiac, making him dizzy and sensitive…

Ulquiorra took another chocolate, now putting it in his own mouth, achieving the pretended effect. The other, lost in lust and confusion, tried to reach it with his mouth. Complying, he pulled Grimmjow in, fusing their mouths together, both tongue-fighting for the chocolate. He managed to get the other to eat the whole chocolate, not letting the other go and rubbing their bodies together.

- Hnn…! – Grimmjow pulled him even closer, needing the contact more than ever. The Cuarta pulled back, breaking the kiss. – N-No… More…! – The words left his mouth before he could them. His superior smirked and whispered on his ear, sending chills down his spine.

- In the middle of the hallway, Sexta? – Ulquiorra watched, amused, as blue eyes went from lusted to confused. Said blue eyes widening, their owner gasped when he understood what was happening. Green eyes bore into blues, as his subordinate panicked. And then the blue disappeared. _Wha-?_ Grimmjow had sonidoed out of there. _Damn idiot… I guess three aren't enough…_

Grimmjow reappeared next to his room and got in, locking the door. He was hot, hard and confused. Not to mention he was trembling. He needed the other **so much **it hurt. But why had he done it? Was he playing with him? Was he testing him? ... Was he using him? And he didn't want to be the prey! Oh Hell no! He slided down his wall, trying to calm himself, when a voice whispered in his ear:

- You can run, but you can't hide…

He jumped and would've ran away again if Ulquiorra's strong, small hands hadn't pinned him to the ground.

- You… again… Why? – Panick and fear were in his voice and he didn't try to hide them.

- I know you want me. You know I want you. So what are you running away from? – Ulquiorra was almost annoyed, but the sight of a flushed, pinned, defenseless scaredy-cat was enough to bring him back to his heated state. – But I'll forgive you if you agree to my deal…

- Which is? – As quickly as it came, all panick went away, with curiosity and lust taking over, as Grimmjow eyed his superior straddling him.

- You're going to eat all of the chocolates.

- Are you serious?! I'm barely making it with only three…

- That or I'll have to punish you. And I could help you out…

It wasn't an easy decision. He considered seriously…

- Fine, but you'll have to help – Grinning, he agreed. After all, punishment could mean no sex, while with the chocolates…

Taking another chocolate, Ulquiorra put it on his mouth, melting it a bit. He then ran it through Grimmjow's skin, leaving a chocolate trail to his mouth. He leaned in, capturing the other's lips in a furious kiss. When that one was over, he grabbed another one. He started licking, kissing and biting the chocolate trail he had left, while the other sucked both the chocolate and his superior's fingers.

Repeating the process, they were both moaning and rubbing each other in every possible way. Not able to take it anymore, the Sexta shred the Cuarta's clothes to pieces, doing the same to his'. Ulquiorra pinned him again.

- Don't be so impatient… There are still some left…

-Ahh… No m-more… - Grimmjow encircled Ulquiorra's waist with his legs, pulling him closer and rubbing their now naked members, eliciting a moan from the other as well as his'.

Ulquiorra chuckled. – If you're high enough to offer yourself to me, I think I'll play around a bit more…

-Damn you! No more of that! Fuck me, damn it! Hard, or I'll kill you!!

_Captured… Now, onto the fun…_ Ulquiorra thought as he did what he was asked.

* * *

**I'm an amateur xD **

**thanks for reading, two more to go ^^**

**The poem is from Gammer Gurton's Garland... it's so cute ^^**


	3. The second plan

**ok. the third one ^^ i can't write much in week days... sorry 'bout that xD**

* * *

He was heavy. Really heavy. Why?

Grimmjow was slowly recovering his senses. Everything felt confusing… He felt comfortable. Warm even. Was he naked? ... maybe. He could recognize the smell, it was probably his room. But something lingered in the air… His mouth was dry. Opening his eyes, everything was a blur. His vision was unfocused, unsteady. Dizziness filled his mind. _What the fuck happened? ..._ He tried remembering. Last thing he knew, he was exchanging gifts. And next? Oh… the dancing… and the…_ Oh shit… Oh no… no no no no… There's no way that… _He clearly remembered the hallway. But it only had been one kiss so… he could ignore it, right? Right. From then on, everything got more cloudy. Ok. Onto topics, then. Getting away from Ulquiorra. Check. Arriving, safe, to his room. Check. Going to bed. Che-… not? What exactly happened after that?

"_You can run…"_

- Fuck!! – Well, that cleared his vision. Not good. _It was just… a dream, right? Riight? ... right._ He decided to get up. He had to get going, there was the planning meeting to attend and he had to sleep and think some more… And that's when he actually sat up on his bed.

- OW! Holy Fucking Shit!!!

Pain. But not just any pain. Rear pain. The kind you don't want to have exactly because you know the reason as to why it is there… Yeah… That one.

So it wasn't a dream. He could almost see his reputation shattering to pieces, being pulverized by a green laser and finally being blown away with the wind…

_Damn it… Where the hell is my pride when I need it the most?! _ He could barely manage the humiliation. He was male… Much too male for that… And the other one was barely half of him.

Speaking of which… Ulquiorra was nowhere in sight. He listened… Besides the "ziii" sound in his ears, he could hear nothing, there was no one there. Glancing around, he noticed some shredded clothes, but they were all his'. He felt empty…

_Tch. I wonder how that little shit got back… I can still remember what I did to his clothes. _Unfortunately, but he still remembered pretty much everything until the begging. From then on, though, as much as he tried…

…_huh? Why the… I remember looking up to him… looking back to him… looking down to him… it's… not… possi-. Oh._ Should he move on to the positive aspects? Yeah, like, right now…

Ulquiorra wanted him. He could not like him, he could not love him, but at least, he wanted him. Anything else?

Hell yeah. He still had one day to revert things, to change things and to fix things. And that was something he just HAD to do.

_Damn it… Like hell i'll let him be the dominant one… He's just lucky I was drunk!_

Well, first things first. He went to take a bath first. He had to focus on not limping, there was just no way he would let others know of his pain. If any of them knew… he wouldn't hear the end of it. Back to his room, he noticed the mess it was. Everything was… dirty. He cringed at the sight, as he had the feeling he didn't want to remember the rest. Throwing some things on the ground to cover some stuff, Sexta moved on to get dressed. He avoided looking at himself. From what he had seen in the shower, he was pretty much covered in marks. _I can't believe it! He bit me! That little bitch!_ he thought while putting on his jacket…

_Hold on… JACKET??? Shit! Oh Fuck no!!_

He stared horrified at his mini-jacket. Only now did he realize the inconvenients of having a show-it-all jacket. He couldn't close it, there was an image he had to keep. Now, how the hell would he cover all of that? ...

* * *

At the meeting room, only two empty seats remained, only one belonged to na Espada. Of course no one was surprised. So it was a perfectly normal meeting. For some.

Keeping his usual appearance, of course, but completely nervous inside, Ulquiorra waited the moment the Sexta would arrive, pissed like hell, wanting to kill him. Or maybe never wanting to speak to him again. Or simply ignoring and forgetting him. _I'm getting depressed by my own thinking… How ridiculous… _Truth be said, he never intended to take it **that** far… But how could he resist to the other's appeal?

Grimmjow's steps could already be heard. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Or so it seemed. He could still see through a tiny slit. Just the enough. He listened. The steps didn't sound as loud as they normally would… He observed the other entering the room. Taking smaller steps, not stomping, hands in pockets, all tensed up, scowl deeper than ever, it almost seemed pained… Nobody took much notice of this. But that could be because of something else…

Grimmjow was all scratched! Some places weren't even healed yet, it seemed too recent. _I'm pretty sure that it wasn't me… I wouldn't leave him in that state. That one and that one are mine… But the other one was a bite…_ It would appear he had scratched himself to hide the marks. Well, that had taught him the value of using a closed jacket.

The other wasn't cussing or looking at him murderously. He looked rather calm… Ulquiorra hoped.

* * *

Ouch

This. Fucking. Hurts.

Like hell.

I was completely focused on the way and on maintaining the posture, so I barely took any notice of what was around me.

Finally, my chair. Finally, sitting down.

Big mistake. YIKES!!!!

But I contained the scream. I even barely flinched! Ho-ho, my pride is coming back!

Aizen and his troup are arriving. And only this one time, I'm glad. The others are looking strangely between me and Ulquiorra. But since I'm all clawed, I hope they take it the other way…

* * *

- So~, I'll resume! Today, you're all gonna go out and find something to wear tomorrow at the party! Mask yourselves! Wear costumes! Anything~! Be original! That's about all~. Oh right, each one of you will receive a device to translate stuff.

Gin's explaining again. Absolute torture to everyone's ears… After receiving said device, they were about to get up and leave.

- One more thing. – Now was Lord-sama. – Yesterday we had a winner. Ulquiorra.

- Riiighty~ I almost forgot! – Too much grinning to everyone's liking. – You, Ulqui-chan, will have a special participation in the party tomorrow! The King and Queen of the party~! Choose someone ta go with ya~…

Said Espada closed his eyes. And thought. He hoped he wouldn't be going too far, but they had been given the "have fun" order again so… there was nothing he could do about it…

- Sexta.

And he couldn't care less about what others thought of it.

- It's decided then~. And who's the Queen?

The chosen one had been quiet until now, but… this was as far as he was going. Both answered.

- Him.

- Oh my. How to solve this one… - Gin snickered - Oh I know~… The one with the most male-ish costume will be the King.

- Hell no! I am the King! – brawler as always, but…

- Oh really? Afraid of competition, Sexta? – Ulquiorra wouldn't concede anything.

The first time their eyes met since the day before. None would brake the wall created. Before any other could say anything, Aizen intervened.

- Let's do as Gin said. You have the afternoon to search, so go get it. You're all dismissed.

Well, that decided it. Grimmjow was still shaken from the pain/discomfort so he couldn't say much. They all left to search for the costumes.

As much as he hated the men, Sexta took Aizen's advice. The lord had said to go and see Brasil, as they had big Carnival parties. So he went to the first place. And went back to go somewhere else. The people were all full of shiny stuff! And feathers! And… stuff! When he got to the second place he saw almost no one there. But… there was this guy… He smirked. _Can't get any more male than that, specially on me. I ain't seeing women wearing it… That was quick._

But he wouldn't take any chances on this one so he went to check on somewhere else. And… Bingo! Party. He decided to use the translator on the music. _Oh? Oh…_ His smirk enlarged, the music was quite interesting. Sometimes, he couldn't care less, but this time he just had to give a tiny suggestion.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra decided to go somewhere else. And it wasn't wasted time. He spotted just the right outfit. He wasn't a big fan of it, but this time, he couldn't care less. He had to win this one. He couldn't wait to see Sexta's face when he were to be nominated the "Queen". But if he wanted to go perfect, he **had** to take that tiny accessory…

* * *

**1 to go xD yey ^^**

**btw...could someone give me a feedback about the rating? I think "T" is enough, but I don't really get it xD**

**btw number 2... if there are mistakes, do tell me... if I write it it's because I think it's correct... I use google translator to check xD**


	4. The revenge

**The final chapter ^^ I finished this about 2 weeks ago, but I write everything in paper and school got in the way and i could only put this in the computer now o_o**

**Chemistry is definitly a good inspiration for stories...lol and candles too! I wrote this at the light of a candle :P ya know... big storm and all... **

**By the way... I suck at translations...And translation sucks xD**

**so, i have a music in this chapter...you might want to listen to it when it starts xD just put "chupa que é de uva" on YouTube and it's the first video :D enjoy xD**

* * *

**4 – The Revenge**

They couldn't decide. They just couldn't.

Both were irradiating manliness in a way that shouldn't be possible. So, how exactly would they decide? They wouldn't.

- Watcha lookin' at, fuckers? Say something! – Grimmjow was sitting on one side. Fierce glare from under his straw hat, psychotic grin envelloping a straw he was chewing, an almost totally open shirt not hiding one bit of well toned abs, somewhat ripped and dirtied with dirt jeans adorning strong legs, worn out slippers in place… he was laid back, relaxed, looking at them expectanly, or so they thought.

Actually, he was quite nervous. It was luck that determined that his marks (even the scratches) had healed just in time, or this wouldn't have been easy. He couldn't allow his reputation going down the pipe, so he showed a strong front. While looking at the others, he could still see **him** through the corner of his eyes. He looked damn sexy… _I just can't stop thinking about ripping those clothes out… but first I'll show him… just who is the king here… _Although the other's presence made him nervous, he brimmed with confidence, while looking down on them.

- I would appreciate it if you didn't take too long. – Ulquiorra, on the other side, was standing. His face showed nothing, but that wasn't quite what they were looking at. A black biker jacket, long sleeved, though the sleeves were rolled up, was open, connected by chains, revealing his pale, well defined torso and part of his gothic tatoo, hands in pockets of black pants with silver chains, covering his slim legs, black boots ending the attire… he was leaning on his huge Harley-Davidson. But was he really indifferent?

Nope. He was uncomfortable. First, he was wearing strange, stupid clothes. They were waaay too open and tight! Well, he had already experienced tighter things… he could put up with it. Second, he had everybody looking at him. He absolutely loathed all of that attention! Fine it wasn't just him, they were also looking at the other, but said "man" was also looking at him… sometimes. Third, Grimmjow. The biggest of his problems… quite literally. He was sexy as hell! The raven-hair-blocking-the-view technique wasn't working on the first piece of trash that had ever called him sexy _…why am I thinking about that again? Why would someone of my rank care if a lower something called him sexy? And no, that wasn't the reason I dressed like this._

…_it isn't. Really. _He was having trouble even convincing himself.

* * *

The second fated day had come. The second big party of their lives… deaths… whatever…

Carnival-like decorations filled Las Noches. Masks, costumes, confetti, coil, lots of colors… which meant "where the hell is the pure white castle?". Most of the inhabitants didn't mind it. It was a lot better than the stupid valentine's decorations and they were masked. This was an advantage for a lot of them (it's better to leave it at that). While some were dressed as monsters and scary things, others put on some heroes and cute costumes. There were zombies, bears, giant snakes, knights… The ones with a serious lack of imagination dressed as someone from the higher-ranked Arrancars (it could also be for extreme idolization, but…). Although they dressed like that, they were careful on their choices. They didn't want to end up dead.

The day had started off good. Much unlike Valentine's, there were no totally unwilling characters. The morning went well… the Espadas were to dress for the afternoon ball, which would ocurr in a special "dancing hall". Which basically meant "a big room". But! Before all that, they had to go to the meeting room and choose the King and Queen. And this brings us to where we were. Every each one of them looking intently at the most well characterized guys. The pair that would become King and Queen…

No one could really, in all honesty, pick one of them for Queen…

- So~… - Gin was looking from one to the other seemingly lost. Although his smile never faltered one bit. – I call a group reunion!

He gathered the rest of the Espadas around Aizen (who, being the leader, had the privilege of not needing to move his ass) and left the other two alone for a moment.

- Oh, and you two~! Behave while we're away, no cheating~! – How little did they know them… By now, they could barely look at each other in the eye. So they waited… looking at the other when the other wasn't looking… trying their best to maintain composure while the group, far away, was deciding their fate…

Ok. So maybe they **were** overreacting a bit. But it was their pride at stake. So, no mistakes allowed.

Finally, the group emerged. It was now. The moment of truth. The event that would change their li-… existance forever…

- It's decided~! You're both King~!

Oh cool~!

…

… wait, what?!

- WHA-? Then all of that!... was for fucking nothing?!

- No! Of course not~! It served to demonstrate your amazing skills of searching and disguising~! – Trust Gin to come up with something.

- … Useless trash. – Trust Ulquiorra to send it right down. Except it wasn't supposed to be heard.

- Naww… Don't be like that~! You still have to dance with each other~! – ("Worthless trash…" this time he said it quieter…) – And it's not just one song~… it's a whole hour!!

_He heard me both times… I swear he did… He's doing this on purpose, isn't he?_ Well, even amazing observation skills couldn't save him this time.

Carnival musica was… happy. It was made to make people move. Samba, was what they called it.

There was nothing to be said, so… both Kings got together. They had no idea how to dance this, but the others were moving around with quick steps…. Most of them were dancing alone, but they were supposed to dance together.

Ulquiorra was specially nervous for this. Last time, they danced. But last time, he knew how to dance it. Last time, he was in control. But last time, Grimmjow was "drunk". This time, Ulquiorra had no idea of what to do. This time, Ulquiorra wasn't in control. This time, Ulquiorra, Cuarta Espada, was insecure. And the other could see it, feel it. The blue-haired advanced carefully, slowly, clamly aproaching, his movements graceful, elegant, with feline precision. Smirk growing larger, eyes dangerous, blue trapping green in a never ending sea of confidence. He was lower-ranked, but he knew what to do. He was weaker, yet it was him who was moving. Pale skin didn't move… paralised, tense.

Tanned skin collided with pale, as Grimmjow pulled him in, driving down the road of fluid and quick movements, bodies close together, with one hand holding his', and the other on his lower back, cutting all possible ways out. The smaller one tried his best to follow, his composure never faltering. He quickly picked up the pace, even though never understanding the rhythm. The other only chuckled to this.

- Think you can keep it up the whole hour? You need to move your body more…

- Don't tell me what to do. – Damn that smirk and that… nasty look.

- It's a simple advice, Mr. Uptight. You can't dance with that… tenseness…

The way he was saying it… There was more to it…

- What exactly do you mean, trash? – Was he implying he dind't know how to dance? But the look blue eyes were giving him…almost laughing…

- Oh, I'm just saying… - once again, blue pulled green closer.

And they danced. Through one song and another, they danced. Once the hour was almost over, Ulquiorra noticed the signal Exchange between his pair and the orchestra guy.

- What was that? – Somehow, he was feeling uneasy.

- What do you mean? Is the dancing affecting you that much?

- Don't you dare mock me, Sexta. I demand na explanation. – The other was having way too much fun for his liking.

- Well, first, I advise you to put on your translation device…

- Why would-

- And second… there's still one last song to dance… If you think you can go through it as tense as you are now…you may not be able to move – an even nastier look, as Grimmjow's lips aproached his ear – but if I have to… I'll make you dance, Ulquiorra.

Shivers ran throughout his whole body, as a new music was starting. The other was keeping his leaning position, mouth close to his ear, never breaking eye-contact. He perceived a strange language and therefore turned the device on. At the same time, Grimmjow was leading him in the new rhythm, singing in his ear.

_Me dá seu coração / Me dá seu coração;_ (Give me your heart). Oh dear lord… What?

_Vem meu moranguinho / Te pego de jeitinho; _(Come my little strawberry / I'll hold you carefully). Ok, this was definitly making him nervous. Definitly. And the music was too … strange.

_Me olha nos olhos / Me beija que é bom / Me beija que é bom;_ (Look into my eyes / Kiss me 'cause it's good)… not good… he couldn't break away… from him and his look and his words and his body… it was too warm… his heat was spreading…

_Na sua boca eu viro fruta / Chupa que é de uva / Chupa, chupa / Chupa que é de uva; _(In your mouth I turn fruit / Suck it 'cause it's grape / Suck it, suck it / Suck it 'cause it's grape)… oh… hell… WHAT??

He was panicking now… barely…His blush was already permanent… Had Grimmjow choosen this… this… Dirty… music? He didn't dare talk. The music went on and on, repeating the pattern and the never-ending torture that was their bodies swiftly colliding and the soft whispering in his ear driving him crazy.

And then it was over. He could barely stand and the other was holding him with soft laughs. How humiliating. Everyone was clapping, laughing and looking at them and he was tired and oh it felt so good in the other's chest with the other's arms surrounding his small form and with the other's warm and comforting smell and he was totally, completely losing his mind…

- Don't think it's over… this is **my** night, _dear~_ - yes, the idiot was having too much fun…

- …Just what… Do you think… I don't… What will you do…? – His confusion only fueled the other's fun.

- Oh well… You should know, sexy… - Again… did he think that would affect him?... and the speech was somewhat… - … does revenge sound familiar?

- Re-Revenge? – a chill ran through his skin.

- You got me drunk, last time…

- …what are you… are you planning on getting me drunk? – He was getting kind of annoyed. But the other only chuckled and pulled him closer. That handsome face adorned with blue was the only thing in his field of vision, their breaths mingled…

- The only thing you're going to be drunk in will be pleasure.

And then the lights went out.

- HEY!!

- No! What happened?

- Ouch!

- Stupid don't move!

- Children~ calm down~

Lucky him. His eyes were still wide, the permanent blush intensified ten-fold, lips parted, quick irregular breaths as all of what was happening swirled around him and blurred his senses. He couldn't react, he was trembling, exited, tense, expecting, nervous, melted… The other had seen it all in his too-green eyes… And the power was out and nobody was watching them.

- Calm down. It's just the electrical system out. – Aizen was saying – Gin, turn some things off, it's too much. And then click the ON button, you know where.

Gin did as he was told, but nothing happened.

- Hm… The generator must be broken… Well we'll fix it tomorrow. For now, just use some lanterns and we'll continue the party outside.

Again, Gin. With the lantern he lighted the room, evaluating the mess it was.

- Well~ I'll lead ya through the hallways, grab a lantern and take off~! – He looked again – Ara~? Where are the kings?

* * *

The kings were… kinging. Who needs a lantern when you've got candles?

Grimmjow had taken his opportunity. The lights went out, eh? Just Great. He didn't know what could do with the face the other was making. So he fled from there to his superior's room. He put the still-confused Espada on the bed. Wide-green eyes were still looking at him, for him, by him, while smoothing-blue only gazed as their owner lit some candles ans aproached the other.

- How fitting… and here I was thinking I would need a lot to get you out of there… - again, tanned embraced pale, foreheads locking together, big hand caressing pale cheek. – By the way, do you mind coming down from the freakin' high you're on? There are some things we need to discuss…

- No can do.

- Eh? Why's that?

- …that would be too serious.

- Huh?

- … we were given an order, remember?

- … are you fucking serious? So the reason you started all this…?

- Was to have fun, yes.

Grimmjow stared… and stared some more.

… and pinned Ulquiorra to the bed.

- Then why me? – he was feeling frustrated… Was he just a fucking object? Nothing more that a toy?

But the other's reaction didn't correspond. Green eyes widened and broke free from blue, avoiding his gaze… The smaller one was afraid. To say it, to think it… He wasn't even sure… Emotions just weren't his thing. He didn't know how to say it or even what to say… Why? Why Grimmjow of all the… why was he asking? He began to feel nervous again. This time, both of them were conscious. Both of them were aware… Both of them were willing…

- I-I… don't know… I… It just, I don't know, wouldn't be the same if… if it weren't you…

Was this… Ulquiorra didn't know. For the first time, he just had no idea of anything. He didn't want to look up, afraid of the other's feelings, afraid of… what? Rejection? Hate? How lame had he become… This was why he was emotionless all the time… Feelings always get in the way. Always hold him back. Always hurt. He just wanted to know beforehand what would happen… That way, there was no need to suffer when the other went away… He felt panick rise to his chest, his throat, his vision turving as something warm fell…

- Ulquiorra?! Are yiu…? D-Don't… cry…

Crying? Was that what he was doing? Was that why it hurt? But…Why? And what did it mean? Just now… just a few moments ago he was all fired up and now…

He felt a hand on his face. Once again, he locked green and blue. The sight he had was enough to brake down the last of his walls. His defenses crumbled to nothing, as his eyes showed all of him. They say the eyes are mirrors of the soul, and they're right. He absorved the most details he could, as his breathing got caught, and he marvelled with what he was seeing. Something only he could see. Something he knew no one else had ever seen. Something he wouldn't ever let others see… Grimmjow was on top of him, one leg on each side, his left arm on one side of the pale's head, the other cleaning the tears and caressing soft white skin. His head was close, really close, as he leaned in to plant a small chaste kiss on black and white lips, and his eyes… oh, his eyes… at the candle light he seemed to shine. He seemed to be even warmer when red reflected on his being and on his eyes… blue mingled with red in a never-ending abyss… The ocean clashed with the fire, both swirling and fighting when hurt clashed with passion… He touched Sexta's face, trailing a path to his eyes. He felt the soft, warm skin as he watched him. Staring at him for a few moments he understood. They never clashed… Hurt was mixed with passion and they were dancing together on the stage.

- …you look… beautiful… - blue-red widened at this. And then softened.

- …pfft… here I am, worried about you and you go and call me "beautiful"? Wicked little… - The worried look was softly replaced by a sweet smile, though never totally fading.

- Why? Why were you worried? – he couldn't stop himself – Why do you care? Why do you hold me? Why do you want to be with me?

-… am I supposed to answer for myself or for you? – The most curious look crossed his face as uncertainty, nervousness, hurt, anxiety, passion, sadness and delight all co-existed, pulling green in. – Because… and I'm not sure myself, but… I think… I think I might have fallen for you and… - uncertainty took over - …maybe… maybe you feel the same for me…

He said it all in an uncaracteristic soft, kind voice. Very different from his usual loud, boisterous one. But still his.

- My questions… Your answers… were they just for me or… or they apply to you? – his tension was palpable… he thought he was just an empty shell, made to be used, but…

- I answered **because **they apply to me, idiot. – excitemente was making it's way over.

- Then… can we… feel the same? – in the end, all of what he denied was all of what he had become: a masked loverboy…

All of the conflicting emotions disappeared from bright blue eyes, as its owner pulled his usual grin back.

- "If we can"? We already do, or will I have to freackin' explain everything to you? – His hand left the face to ruffle raven hair.

The permanent blush came back full force.

- What… do you mean? – He was almost surprised with the sudden change. The blue eyes still reflected red and still irradiated passion. But now it was a different mix. That deep colour brimmed with confidence and… lust? Oh-oh..

- Oh you know exactly what I mean… You remember the talk we had about revenge, don't you? – His hand trailed down from the hair to the face, closing green eyes, parting his lips, going down his neck to his chest – But first, these clothes are in the way…

He pulled the chains, ripping the jacket. Ulquiorra gasped at the sudden movement. He wanted to open his eyes and watch more of the other but… with his eyes closed he could feel more. Well, he had already watched a lot of the other two days ago, so… he chose to feel. Feel his clothes being taken off… Listening the other's clothes falling to the ground… Feeling the other on top of him, his ghost and lingering caresses, his soft and hard touches, his own skin being ravished, his own fingers trailing the other's body. Listening to their voices, sometimes barely audible, sometimes barely contained, their labored breathing, the increasing volume… his smell, his taste, the pain and the pleasure. The intensified moment, when he opened his eyes to see raw emotion reflecting his own. Pure pleasure backlit by a candle's flames… A moment forever engraved in their minds…

They were now lying next to each other, hands entangled.

- …i don't understand… - he was confused…and tired, but that didn't matter much.

- What? – Grimmjow looked at him.

- Shouldn't… Don't we need a… "soul"… to feel? – Although he wanted to know, he felt that it didn't matter much at the moment.

- Hmm… Dunno… Guess not? – The blue-haired had no idea of what to say… He was now sure of what he felt and… - Ah!... Hey Ulqui…

- Hn? – He hoped the nickname wouldn't stick.

- Well… I was thinking… Isn't the human soul that which turns into "good souls" and "bad souls"? And aren't hollows the "bad souls"? And aren't we na evolution of hollows? So technically… - He was almost amazed at his own intelligence - …aren't **we** souls?

Ulquiorra stared… Technically… he was right…

So all of his rantings had been in vain??

- Oh… - And that meant a lot. That could explain everything. He sighed. Relief felt good.

They enjoyed the silence of revelations, calming down… that is… until Grimmjow decided to chuckle and get back on top of him.

- Does this mean we're together now? – Childish grin… that usually meant trouble was coming.

- I guess… why?

- Well~ I said revenge as in "payback"… - The grin was turning evil now. Yup, trouble. – Hey~ Ulqui~… Exactly how many times did you have me in Valentine's?

- … - uh-oh… - … uh… around five…or so…

- Or so, uh? Well, I guess I can get lost counting tonight~…

His blush would stay forever permanent… He just hoped he would be able to walk again…

**_The End~_**

**

* * *

**

**And that's it xD This was really fun to write, when I first thought about the costumes for both of them I couldn't stop laughing for a while... but when I described them, it was a totally different story xD**

**did the idea of the Espadas dancing samba scare you? it had that effect on me somehow LOL**

**Well...here goes the full lyrics with translation (it's mine, it might be strange xD ) of the music mentioned xD**

**Vem meu cajuzinho **(come my little cashew)**  
Te dou muito carinho **(i'll give you a lot of affection)**  
Me dá seu coração **(give me your heart)**  
Me dá seu coração **(give me your heart)

**  
Vem meu moranguinho **(come my little strawberry)**  
Te pego de jeitinho **(i'll hold you carefully)**  
Te encho de tesão **(i'll fill you with desire)**  
Te encho de tesão... **(i'll fill you with desire...)

**  
Me deixa maluca **(make me crazy)**  
Tirar o mel da fruta **(take the honey from the fruit)**  
Me mata de amor **(kill me with love)**  
Me mata de amor **(kill me with love)

**  
Me pega no colo **(hold me in your lap)**  
Me olha nos olhos **(look into my eyes)**  
Me beija que é bom **(kiss me 'cause it's good)**  
Me beija que é bom... **(kiss me 'cause it's good...)

**  
Na sua boca eu viro fruta **(in your mouth I turn fruit)**  
Chupa que é de uva **(suck it 'cause it's grape)**  
Chupa, chupa **(suck it, suck it)**  
Chupa que é de uva** (suck it 'cause it's grape)

**  
Na sua boca eu viro fruta **(in your mouth I turn fruit)**  
Chupa que é de uva **(suck it 'cause it's grape)**  
Chupa, chupa **(suck it, suck it)**  
Chupa que é de uva **(suck it 'cause it's grape)**  
Chupa, chupa **(suck it, suck it)**  
Chupa que é de uva... **(suck it 'cause it's grape...)**  
**


End file.
